


Barry, I'm ok.

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Worried Barry, hurt iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: One-shot based on a tumblr prompt I saw. Barry gets a little too concerned when Iris gets hurt.





	Barry, I'm ok.

Iris thinks one of the most amusing things about her relationship with Barry how he reacts whenever she gets hurt. Not even a serious injury, but a minor bump or scrape. As The Flash, Barry fights supervillain meta-humans and almost like every other week. He’s broken more bones than anyone can remember. Zoom almost paralyzed him. He’s been beaten, blinded, stabbed, and shot at multiple times. Barry never makes a big deal out of it. He always claims to be fine and doesn’t like people trying to care for him or telling him to rest. He acts like a narrow escape from death is only slightly worse than stubbing your toe on the coffee table.

When it come to Iris though, that’s a different story. Barry has loved Iris for as long as he can remember and was always protective of her. His protectiveness only grew stronger once he got his speed. Iris was the first person Barry saved. There were several times when Iris needed saving. Like when she was kidnapped by Tony Woodward or ended up in a shootout in a high rise, but Barry didn’t stop there.

Once, Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin went ice skating. Iris fell and Barry was so concerned he was on the brink of tears. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the ER? Just to get it checked out? Or to S.T.A.R. Labs? Caitlin can do an x-ray. Do you need some more ice?” It was very sweet but also a little annoying how much he cared.

After moving in together it got worse. Iris was unpacking a box in the kitchen when she hit her elbow on one of the cabinet handles. She swore and rubbed it. In less than a second Barry had his arms around her and asked “What happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” She laughed a little at his anxious expression. “I just hit my funny bone.”

“Did it leave a bruise?”

“Barry, I’m ok. I love you and I know you love me, but you worry too much. I know I don’t have super healing powers but I’m not made of glass either.”

“I’m sorry. I just… If anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do. You’re everything to me.”


End file.
